Zelda's Tears
by starbob
Summary: AU. Zelda is nobility who's home is destroyed. Can she find happiness in the home of a peasant?LZ
1. Default Chapter

YES,YES,YES! I FINALLY got this story updated! HALLELUJAH! Oops,sorry about that. I couldn't help myself. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
The Prologue  
  
Zelda stood in the garden. It was twilight, and was beginning to be cold. She knew her father would want her in now. Walking up the path, she gazed it was large, the size of a small mansion. She didn't like it at all.  
  
Zelda stepped inside and walked up the stairs to her room. She could hear her father and her aunt, Impa , arguing from inside of the library. What now? she thought. Impa was her mother's sister. After Zelda's mother died, Impa had come to live with them. Zelda loved her aunt, but her father couldn't stand her. They were constantly getting into fights. She wondered what it was over this time.  
  
Zelda sat down on her bed and glanced out the window. It was now dark. She was just about to drift off, when she heard a crash from downstairs. Sitting straight up, Zelda heard two pairs of feet running down the stairs. She heard yelling voices, and then screaming.What was going on?  
  
Zelda froze as her door was pushed open. Impa staggered in, clutching her bleeding side.  
  
"Hide!" Impa whispered.  
  
Zelda dove underneath the bed. Impa grabbed a dagger off of the shelf and slammed it down onto the floor. Then, looking at Zelda with a silent Good luck, she slumped over.  
  
A few minutes later, Zelda could hear the sound of men's voices. Peeking out from underneath her bed she could see two pairs of boots. One of them kicked Impa's lifeless body.  
  
"She must come up here to get the dagger," he commented.  
  
"Good," the other man replied. "That probably means there's no one else in the house. Now let's loot the place."  
  
They left.  
  
Crawling out from under her bed, Zelda went over to her window and escaped her house by way of some vines that grew up the wall. She ran to take refuge in a clump of bushes a few yards away from her home. Presently, the raiders also exited carrying a good deal of her family's things. Then, to Zelda's horror, thy set fire to her home, and then rode off.  
  
Zelda waited until her house was a pile of smoldering ash, and then walked up to its remains. What was she going to do? Then some lights caught her eye she could see the town in the valley below. Her heart froze. I won't have to go down there will I? As much as she hated it, she knew what she had to do. Sighing, she set off for the town.  
  
Like? Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 1

Yes! The next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed! Oh yeah, and about the characters ages, I'm leaving that up to the readers' imaginations.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Zelda wandered around hopelessly. She was completely lost. The town's streets twisted and turned and doubled back. There was a rumble of thunder overhead. Cold rain began to fall, obscuring Zelda's vision. Tripping, she fell face-first into a mud puddle.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore! Wrapping her arms around her knees, she began to sob. That's when she heard a concerned voice from right above her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Looking up, Zelda could see a figure standing beside her. Slowly, the figure bent down to help her up.  
  
"What are you doing out here? You could get sick."  
  
Zelda pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm lost."  
  
The figure paused from a moment, then said, "Here, you can come with me." He then dragged Zelda over to small cabin. Pushing open the door, he led Zelda inside to a well-lit living room where she could see him properly. He had golden-blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Here, he handed Zelda a towel so she could dry herself off. "My name is Link by the way."  
  
"Zelda." Sitting down, she examined the room. "You live hear by yourself?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Link sat down opposite her. "My parents adopted me. Or rather, found me. They thought that I was kidnapped or something. They said that the blanket I came in had the name "Link" on it so that's what they decided to name me. They died a few years ago. Since then I've had to fend for myself."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
Zelda felt the tears spring to her eyes. "They're dead," she said softly.  
  
Link cringed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't have a home either."  
  
Link scratched the back of his neck. "Then I guess you could stay hear with me for a little while."  
  
Zelda looked up incredulously. "Really?" she asked almost timidly.  
  
Link nodded. "Sure. But you had better get some sleep now. You can use the spare bedroom."  
  
"Thank you," said Zelda. A few minutes later she crawled under the blankets in the spare bedroom, to tired even to wonder how long Link would let her stay here.  
  
Pleeeeeeeaaaaassssseee review! Please! 


	3. Chapter 2

Hiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! You've all been so kind! Sorry my chapters are so short, it's just that I really suck at typing and can't do it for really long or my brain starts to tune out. Anyway, in this chapter I introduce Amanda! *cough,cough* Uh, I mean Malon! Yeah, definitely Malon! *Laughs nervously* Uh, why did I say Amanda? *Looks around skeptically* Uh.let's just get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Zelda woke up the next morning unaware of where she was. That's when all of the memories from the night before came back to her. Getting up, she got dressed, took great care in making up the bed, and then walked down the stairs.  
  
Link sat at the kitchen table, eating his breakfast. Swallowing at bite of toast, he managed out "Good morning."  
  
Zelda nodded.  
  
Link stood. "Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. Suddenly, Zelda found herself very angry with Link. Why didn't he just leave her there in the rain? Would it have mattered if she died? It's not like she had anywhere to go anyway! Besides, if she died, she would get to see her family again.  
  
Link looked concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
Zelda stood up quickly, knocking her chair over in the process. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "No, I'm not okay! Why didn't you just leave me to die out there?!"  
  
Link looked hurt. "I couldn't do that. I would feel terrible."  
  
Zelda started crying harder. "But I don't have a home, and I can't stay here forever!"  
  
"Why not?" asked Link softly.  
  
Zelda fell back into her chair, sobbing.  
  
Link sighed. He had been expecting this.  
  
"Zelda, I don't mind if you stay here."  
  
"I can't! I have no way of repaying you." Zelda was not going to be treated like a common peasant. She would rather live out on her own.  
  
Link was speaking again, but she barely gathered what he was saying.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you stay here and help me out with little jobs. That way you would have a home and you'd be paying me for it."  
  
Zelda stopped crying. It wasn't a bad idea. She had nowhere else to go, she could stay here until she had earned enough money to live on her own.  
  
"I guess I.could.."  
  
Link brightened up. "Great!"  
  
"What will I do?"  
  
Link shrugged. "Anything you feel like."  
  
Zelda sighed. This new way of life was already scaring her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malon brushed her long red hair. Her prettiest dress lay on the bed. She normally didn't wear it, but today was a special occasion. Today was the day she went to see her boyfriend, Link.  
  
Like it? Please review! 


	4. Chapter 3

Okay people, THIS IS NOT A MALINK STORY! I cannot STAND Malinks! Malon thinks that Link is her boyfriend, but Link only considers her to be his friend. Okay?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Zelda hummed as she swept the kitchen floor. She had been staying with Link for a couple of weeks now, and she had started to form a routine. Link did not ask her to do anything, but Zelda had always wondered what it was like to take care of a house so she did a lot of the chores. She was still working on making money though; she didn't want to stay here forever.  
  
Setting down the broom, Zelda went to dust the furniture in the living room. The best part about cleaning was that Link's house was small. That way she wouldn't have to do too much work. She had just started to get engrossed in her cleaning when there was a knock at the door. Link was upstairs so Zelda decided to answer it. She was not at all pleased with what she saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malon sang to herself as she walked along the dusty streets. The town was busy today, so no one noticed her. She was very excited about seeing Link again. They had been friends for a long time, but had not seen each other in a while. Today Malon was hoping to take their relationship up to a new level.  
  
Stopping by a vendor's stall, Malon decided to purchase some perfume. A little bit of an enticing scent wouldn't hurt. Splashing a little on herself, she continued walking.  
  
Finally, Malon reached Link's house. She could feel her excitement mounting as she knocked on the wooden front door. Her excitement melted, however, when the door opened. She had expecting to see Link, so of course she was a little taken aback when she saw a woman standing there. A very pretty woman. She decided to try civility first.  
  
" Hello. I don't believe I've seen you before. Are you related to Link?" Malon asked sweetly.  
  
Zelda was a little thrown off. No one had come to visit before. Link had never even mentioned this girl. " My name is Zelda, and, no, I'm not related to Link. I'm just staying with him for a little while. Who are you?"  
  
The smile slid off Malon's face. " My name is Malon," she responded coldly. "I've come to see Link. May I come in?"  
  
Zelda moved out of the way as Malon barged inside. Standing at the foot of the stairs, she called up in a shrill voice "Liiiinnnkkkkyyy!!!"  
  
Link's head appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Malon! I haven't seen you in a long time!" he said, climbing down the stairs.  
  
Malon smiled sweetly. " It's great to see you again Link," she purred.  
  
Link was about to respond when he saw Zelda, looking slightly confused, in the doorway.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Link, turning to Zelda. " This is my friend Malon. Malon, this is Zelda. She is staying with me."  
  
" That's great," said Malon in a falsely cheerful voice. " Now why don't we go sit down."  
  
Zelda was left standing in the living room. There was something unsettling about the girl, Malon. Thinking about her and her obvious intimacy with Link, Zelda felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Why was she jealous? Like she had said, she was just simply staying with Link. Besides, Link had a right to have friends if he felt like it. Zelda sighed. She had a sinking feeling that things were not going to be as easy as they used to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malon had returned home a few hours later feeling angry and defeated. Things had not gone the way she had planned at all. No matter what she had tried, Link had still treated her like a friend. And then there was that girl, Zelda. Malon felt a rush of anger just thinking about her. How dare she! Staring out the window at the star-dotted sky. She vowed to make the next few months of Zelda's life a living heck.  
  
Ooooh, Malon isn't happy. And overreacting a little considering Zelda hasn't really done anything yet. But what is she planning on doing to Zelda? Read and review to find out! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! I introduce a character I made up in this chapter! He's based on this guy that me, Melissa, and Anna (PMSUPSsparklymarshmallow) can't stand! * CoughsMadisoncoughs* Sorry, I have a really bad cold. Anyway, I tried to come up with stupidest name possible. Oh yeah, this chapter also explains why Impa and Zelda's dad were fighting in the beginning of the story. Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lord Spartel (A/N: Stupid enough?) leaned back into the seat of his carriage. A piece of paper and a small picture lay at his feet. He was feeling extremely pleased with himself at the moment. He had been recently betrothed to the daughter of Lord Harkinian, the beautiful Zelda. He grinned to himself, imagining the possibilities. He picked up the portrait to examine it again. Yes, there were lots of possibilities.  
  
Suddenly, Spartel was thrown forward as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. Letting out a stream of swear words, Spartel leaned his head out the window.  
  
"WHAT is going on out there?!"  
  
The driver didn't respond.  
  
A few of his guard came up to the carriage door.  
  
"Sir.look."  
  
Spartel climbed out of the carriage to see what had stopped his progress. In front of him there was what appeared to be a large pile of rubble.  
  
"What is that?" he asked in a repulsed voice.  
  
One of his guards gulped. "That appears to be the home Lord Harkinian."  
  
"WHAT?!" Spartel spun around. "It can't be! Where is the Lady Zelda?!"  
  
The guard gulped again. " We don't know, sir."  
  
"Find her!" roared Spartel. He wasn't going to come all this way just empty- handed. His very social status depended on finding Zelda. He walked over to the edge of the hill. You could see the town from here. That's when an idea struck him. " Follow me men. I have an idea where the Lady Zelda might be."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link wove his way through crowds of people in the marketplace. It was around noon, which made it very hot. He was on his way home from the temple. He went there every day to pray for his real parents, whether they be alive or dead. Sitting down on the edge of a fountain, Link let out a sigh. He had a new excuse now, to get away from Zelda. Not that he didn't want to be around her, or found her annoying. It was quite the opposite, actually. He didn't want to get to attached to her, which, he felt, was far too late. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He had just realized how badly he wanted Zelda. But she could never return his feelings. She was independent, and probably of high status. Besides, he thought dully, he would probably never work enough courage to tell her.  
  
There were voices coming from nearby. Link jumped up. He didn't feel like being noticed at the moment. Sliding behind a building Link watched the two people walking down the street. One was fancily dressed with brown hair, who appeared to be interrogating a shopkeeper.  
  
Link, who could have sworn he had heard the name " Zelda" in the conversation, listened hard to what the brown-haired man was saying.  
  
" You see, Zelda is my soon to be fiancé. Are you sure you've seen her?"  
  
"Yes, once or twice in the marketplace," the shopkeeper replied.  
  
Link felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Things had just gone from bad to worse.  
  
Ooooooh, that chapter was longer. And to the readers who are wondering where Malon was, her tyranny will begin in the next chapter. Review please! 


	6. Chapter 5

Hi! It's me again. Uhhhh.. I don't really have anything to say, soooooo.on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Zelda sat in the tiny garden outside of Link's house. It had become a place of comfort for her lately. Sometimes Link would come out here too, and explain the meanings of some of the flowers to her.  
  
Link. Zelda's heart ached at the thought of his name. How could she ever tell him how she felt? She wiped away a tear. It was impossible anyway. Link already had a girlfriend. Zelda felt slightly sick at the thought of Malon. The redhead was pretty, and obviously possessive. Once she had stuck her claws into Link, there was no rescuing him.  
  
Zelda got up and dusted off her skirt. Her life had been so easy before, why did it have to be so hard now? Link, she felt, just made it worse. When she had agreed to stay in his home, she never dreamed she'd have feelings like this. She sighed, wiping away more tears. She thought that love was supposed to be wonderful. Why was it hurting her so badly?  
  
Zelda had just begun to walk toward Link's house, when she felt something hit the back of neck. Turning around to see who had thrown the pebble, she did not notice the rope on the ground, nor the bucket of water that hung from it. She tripped over the rope, causing the water to pour down on her head. As Zelda hit, the ground, she could hear high-pitched laughter in the distance. Feeling even angrier with Malon than usual, she untied the rope around her ankle before going inside to dry off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malon laughed softly to herself as she walked. Zelda would be wary of Link's house very soon. Malon's laughter grew louder. That stunt in the garden, pure genius! Malon sat down in the garden of her own home, to ponder her next move. Humiliation should play a role in this one. Malon smiled. She already had an idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link walked slowly home. He barely had enough energy to move his feet. He felt drained, as if someone had damaged his very soul. What was he going to do? He couldn't just let Zelda go, but he couldn't make her stay with him. Besides, she would probably be happier married to a rich man. Link thought again about Spartel, and felt an odd sensation. It was foreboding, like something terrible was going to happen. Link shook it off. He didn't want any emotions at the moment, none of them were kind.  
  
Leaning up against a wall, Link tried to erase Zelda from his mind. It was impossible. He felt like his world revolved around her. If only he could tell her, if only she could stay with him. He had always wondered what love felt like, and now that he knew, he wished it would go away. His adoptive parents had always told him that love was one of the best things to happen to a person. Link scowled remembering that particular lesson. If there was ant truth in that statement, he wished it would show itself. Trying, once again, to empty his mind, Link continued his long walk home.  
  
Short, I know. Oh, but angsty. I didn't really want to put stuff like that in there, but it makes the romance seem better. * Sniffs* when they both realize that love is a good thing. R&R please! 


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry that it's taken me so long to update! School has been really hard lately. I had about five projects due along with my regular homework, not to mention band rehearsal. I hope you like this chapter. It has a little bit of humor in it, for all the fluff loving peoples. I got a couple of the ideas from a really nice anonymous reviewer. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Zelda wove her way through the crowds. She had begged Link to let her go shopping today. Stopping by a stand that was selling flowers, she breathed in their wonderful scent. She couldn't believe she had missed out on all of this! To a person who had shopped in the marketplace for years the large crowds and loud noises may seem annoying. But to Zelda, they were wonderful. She had never really felt like a part of things before. She always had been forced to sit at home while her family or servants got things done, practically not knowing that an outside world existed. Looking back on it, Zelda found her old life very dull. Of course she missed her family, but she almost managed to forget about her pain trying all new the experiences handed to her. Most of the time she tried empty her mind, a task she was starting to find very difficult. If her thoughts were not on her family, they were on Link.  
  
Zelda paused to stare into a shop window where many pretty dresses were hung. She smiled, fingering the money in her pocket. Surely Link wouldn't mind if she bought a few things for herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link sat at his kitchen table, eating lunch. It was very peaceful, almost lonely, with Zelda out. Almost as in answer to his thoughts, Zelda walked in the door, carrying a large bag. She blushed slightly when she spotted Link.  
  
"I-I bought a few things for myself," she stammered. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not," Link replied, smiling.  
  
"Thank you," said Zelda with a sigh of relief. She then rushed up to her room to try her new things on.  
  
A few minutes later, Link noticed something white lying on the floor. It was a ribbon, probably a new one. Link could see that Zelda's door was slightly open, so he decided to go give it to her. Sticking his head in the doorway, Link could see Zelda twirling around in a very " revealing" silk nightgown. Pulling his head out of the room, Link slammed himself up against the wall in the hallway, blushing furiously. Stiffly, he walked back down the stairs to the kitchen. " Later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelda gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She had been told all her life that she was beautiful, but now she was beginning to be conscious of it. She really didn't think that she was that pretty. Her hair was too blonde, her eyes too blue, her skin too pale. She wondered vaguely whether or not Link found her pretty. She blushed slightly. She found him handsome enough.  
  
Zelda turned suddenly, hearing a sound at her window. On the windowsill sat a letter and a very ugly flower. She picked up the letter. It read:  
  
Dearest Zelda,  
I am very sorry about the death of your family. I also apologize for not coming sooner and making you live in a place like this. Meet me in the marketplace tomorrow so that I may take you home with me. We get back I promise you the grandest of weddings.  
  
Love,  
  
Spartel  
  
Zelda dropped the letter as if it had burned her. Lord Spartel had been one of the men her father had been considering to marry her off to. Worse, he was the most obnoxious of them all. She couldn't believe that her father had chosen him! Worse, he had found her! Zelda sank down onto her bed. What was she going to do? She tried to calm herself. She would just have to hide from him, and that included not meeting him the next day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spartel paced around the square. It was dark, and he could barely see. He had been waiting all day, and Zelda still had not shown. Angrily, he stalked back to the hotel where he was staying. A maid stared at him curiously when he burst through the front door fuming. Climbing the steps to his room, he threw himself onto his bed. Resisting the urge to punch something, he resolved to get Zelda somehow, no matter what it took.  
  
Wow, the end of another chapter. By the way, does anybody know how to get bold and italics? It's really bugging me. Review please! 


End file.
